


Champions Meeting

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: What can I say, Kukui takes Ash to his first official champions meeting!
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & the other champions
Comments: 28
Kudos: 449





	Champions Meeting

“See you later, Gou!” Ash yelled, him and Pikachu waving in unison. The sun was right above them, burning bright.

Gou confusedly stared at them, but he nodded in response. They watched him take the Corviknight taxi, turning to Kukui. “So what are we here for?”

Kukui grinned, flicking Ash’s cap. “I want you to meet some people. I’m sure you’ll get along well!” Pikachu’s ears twitched in curiosity.

“Oh!” Ash tilted his head, following Kukui as they ambled down the stone-paved street. “Who?”

“Nuh-uh, just be patient!” Kukui said, nudging Ash’s shoulder. 

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a confused glance, both of them gasping when the road led to a skyscraper. “Whoa, is that where we’re going?” 

Kukui hummed in agreement, smirking as he threw open the door. Ash raised an eyebrow as Kukui practically pulled them down the hall and into the lift. 

“...Are we gonna meet the other professors or…” Ash trailed off, watching the floor number raise higher and higher. “Because I’ve already met them-”

“Oh, we’re here!” Spamming the open button, Kukui stepped out into a clean carpeted hallway. Ash followed. Pikachu’s ears twitched, and Ash nodded to him. 

Everything was so… organized! Every door positioned orderly, not a picture frame out of place. The smell of cleaning supplies filled the air.

A large office door towered over them. Kukui pushed it open. A wave of conversations flooded at them before suddenly stopping.

“Hello, I am Profession Kukui. I am Ash’s…” Kukui glanced down at Ash. “Uh, former teacher?” The champions stared at them, nodding. Kukui laid a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Meet the other champions!” he declared with a huge grin.

Ash and Pikachu both sweatdropped, stepping into the dark room. All the other champions were seated upright around a round conference table. Pieces of paper were in front of each other every one of them. They stared at Ash and Kukui with serious expressions. 

“Hey guys!” 

Pikachu sniffed the air, flicking the lights on. Was Alder… sleeping? They sweatdropped.

The other five champions waved and greeted Ash, congratulating him. Kukui stared at Ash, whispering, “Ash, they’re the _champions_ of the other regions. Would it kill you to be a little more formal than that?” Pikachu glared at Kukui.

Ash winced, quickly replacing it with a grin. “There’s no need! I know them all already!” Kukui froze, jaw-dropping. 

“What? _When_ ? _Where_ ? _How?_ ”

Shrugging, Ash and Pikachu both tilted their heads. “I just met them over my journeys! Why is this such a big deal?”

“They’re _champions_!”

“They’re people. It’s not like they’re something _more_ than gods.” 

“You’re saying that like you know the gods personally.” The champions sweatdropped. Lance, in particular, wrung his hands. Narrowing his eyes, Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s head.

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Besides, I’m a champion too, remember?”

“I know, but-” Kukui flailed in confusion, causing the other champions to chuckle. Ash grinned. Kukui glanced back at the amused champions with an embarrassed flush. 

After clearing his throat, Kukui said, “Still doesn’t answer my question, but that’s fine.” Pikachu sweatdropped, patting Ash’s cheek with his tail. “Remember to go to sleep soon, Ash! I’ll leave you guys-”

“Hold on a second,” Cynthia cut in, trying to stifle a laugh. “The meeting was a joke. You can stay all you like.” After a pause, Kukui numbly shut the door behind him. Everyone immediately relaxed. “Let’s order some takeout!” Cynthia rolled around in her chair, asking what everyone would like. Leon pulled out his phone, tapping away and taking everyone’s orders.

Diantha rolled her eyes, shoving the papers in front of her away. “Yeah, we’re all just taking a break from our paperwork.” Like on cue, Alder snored. Everyone sweatdropped. Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder, cooing when Ash patted his back.

“Isn’t it… morning in Unova at this time?” Ash asked.

The sound of “yes” echoed through the room. 

“If it was rotten pears time, this might actually be sensible,” Cynthia murmured. Steven side-eyed her, stifling a chuckle while tossing a pen up and down.

After a moment of silence, Lance burst out laughing. “Kukui, your face!” Kukui froze. Ash waved a hand in front of Kukui’s face, smiling when Kukui visibly relaxed. “Still scared of me because I beat you?” Lance joked, twirling in his chair, cape flying.

“Wha- No!” 

Ash and Pikachu both side-eyed Kukui. Cynthia rolled her eyes. “Hey, what ice cream flavours do they have?” Every champion laughed.

Leon played with his cape, tilting his head at Ash. “So we meet again.” He picked up a piece of paper, folding it.

“Yep!” Ash exclaimed. “It’s awesome to see you all!” Pikachu chirped in agreement.

“Likewise,” Steven noted, twirling his pen. “Alola was good for you, Ash.” Diantha caught Steven’s gaze, nodding in agreement. Kukui gulped.

Ash’s gaze darted away for a moment. “Yeah.”

“...What.” All the champions glanced at Kukui. “What do you mean? Why do you all know each other, there’s no way you met _all_ the champions, Ash!” Pikachu deadpanned at him.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Ash shrugged. 

“Oh, how about we all share how we met?” Leon suggested. “I’m sure that, considering we all know Ash, there’s a lot of good stories of his adventures.” Lance and Cynthia exchanged a glance. Kukui narrowed his eyes. He stepped closer to Ash and Pikachu, the latter staring at him. 

Ash gasped, grinning. “That would be fun!”

Lance shot a worried glance at Ash before turning stoic. “Alright. How do we want to do this?”

While the other champions stared at Lance, Cynthia said, “Take a seat, you two! Oh here sweetie, sit next to me!” She patted the empty seat next to her.

Ash shot forward, plopping down. Pikachu hopped onto the table, ears twitching when Kukui hesitantly sat next to Ash. 

“-make sure everyone gets a chance to talk. Any suggestions?” Lance asked.

“...No, because you never _let_ anyone suggest anything,” Leon flatly said. “You just go first with your idea.” Squeaking, Pikachu hopped next to Cynthia.

Lance mock-glared at him. “Uh-huh, like you’re any better. Did you take _anyone’s_ suggestions for a better outfit? And who nearly ended up in another region because of their _great_ sense of direction?” Ash raised a hand. “Put your hand down, Ash.” Ash set it down with a grin. Kukui rolled his eyes, sighing fondly.

“Capes, do we need to separate you two?” Steven teased with a small smile. Kukui stared between them. _These_ are the people running the regions?

Cynthia, while patting Pikachu’s head, added, “Yeah, boys, do we need to put you into time out for a few minutes?”

Lance and Leon both murmured, “ _Nerds_.”

Cynthia and Steven glanced at each other, saying in unison with grins, “Happy New Year!”

Diantha sighed, pretending to be annoyed. “I can’t believe I’m working with _actual_ children.” Ash giggled, slightly waving. Pikachu purred, tail swatting at Ash. “Hun, you and I are the only mature champions here.” 

“Says the person whose job is to be dramatic,” Steven teased. Leon leaned back with a smirk, cape dangling over the back.

“Oh _shut_ it.”

After a moment of silence, they all laughed. Kukui’s shoulders drooped as he smiled. He was glad Ash was in such good company!

“We all agree that Ash is the most mature?” Lance asked. Everyone nodded. “Then, Ash, what do you propose we do about this participation problem?” He lowered his voice. “I mean, it doesn’t really matter, _we_ all know how we met you.” Kukui tilted his head.

“How about whoever has Pikachu gets to say their story?” Pikachu chirped, ears perking up. The others all clapped. Kukui stifled a laugh, reaching over and rubbing Ash’s shoulder with a smile.

“So first meeting only, right?” Diantha asked.

“Yeah, would be best,” Steven said, eyes peeking over to Ash, who was casually swinging his legs. Pikachu hopped in front of Kukui, waving his paws up and down.

“...Oh! I met Ash in Alola.” Ash nodded. “Mallow was showing him around the school and he battled Team Skull the moment he saw them.” Ash side-eyed him, raising an eyebrow. Steven and Diantha exchanged a glance. “So yeah, I took him in. He helped me a lot-”

Diantha cut in, “Just like how I met-” Everyone deadpanned at her. “Et si je par-”

“ _No_ ,” everyone said, rolling their eyes. Pikachu nuzzled Kukui’s hand, tilting his head.

“...The moment he saw them, huh? Why am I not surprised,” Lance murmured with a sigh. Kukui froze. 

Cynthia rolled her eyes, teasing him, “Tsk, mad Ash encountered another one?” Lance deadpanned at Cynthia.

“You actually went to school?” Steven asked, smiling when Pikachu laughed.

Ash scratched his cheek. “Ahaha, yeah?”

Diantha sweatdropped. “You really don’t know how to relax, huh?”

“You’re more like me than I expected, Ash!” Leon exclaimed, eyes alight as he pointed to Ash. “We’re definitely gonna battle again.” Lance side-eyed Leon before averting his eyes. Kukui stared between Ash and Leon. Did he seriously say _again_?

“You bet!” Ash yelled back before staring at Kukui. “And to your information, we met before that.” Kukui stayed silent. He ran a hand over Pikachu’s back “...Time travel.” Kukui stiffened.

“That _was_ you! No wonder I...” Kukui cleared his throat. “Then we met when I was really young. Like, five years old. We battled, I lost, of course.” Kukui blinked. “Ash, you told me about leagues. I built the Alola league because of you.” He ran a hand over his face, groaning. Ash met Pikachu’s gaze, shrugging and nodding.

Tilting her head, Diantha noted, “Yeah, you’re telling the truth. Interesting!”

Steven subconsciously tapped his pen against the table. “How do we know if you are?” Diantha mock-glared back.

“Considering Ash has encountered time travelling other times, I believe you,” Lance said. Kukui nearly choked on his own saliva.

“Oh, you mean Sammy?” Ash asked, giggling when Pikachu hopped back over, curling under his hand. 

Lance nodded. “And the _other_ times you’ve encountered-”

“Dialga?” Cynthia cut in.

“...Dialga too.”

“What.” Kukui took Ash’s cap off, fidgeting with the rim. “Celebi? And Dialga?” Ash stared at his cap, pouting. Wriggling, Pikachu hopped to the middle of the table, glancing around.

Leon tapped his own cap, grinning and winking at them. “You’re in for quite a surprise when you hear the rest of our stories, Kukui.”

“I have a feeling all of us will be,” Lance whispered. “Even me.” The other champions deadpanned at Lance. “...What?”

Kukui rolled his eyes. “Now make like a Treecko, Pikachu!” Pikachu trotted next to Ash once more, ears twitching.

Ash tickled Pikachu’s cheeks. “Go on, bud!” Pikachu glanced at Lance before hopping in front of Cynthia. Lance slid back from the table the slightest when Kukui ruffled Ash’s hair.

“Hello, Pikachu!” Cynthia ruffled the top of Pikachu’s head. She stared at Kukui. “I met Ash at Amity Square. I was studying ancient tablets there, you see.” The others rolled their eyes. 

“Did you get sick again?” Diantha asked. Leon twiddled his thumbs, grinning at Cynthia.

“Wha- no I’m not sick of it, zip it!” The champions all laughed.

Ash grinned, leaning towards Cynthia. “Oh Cynthia, remember Paul?” Pikachu deadpanned at Ash.

“‘When every life meets another life, something will be born.’” Ignoring the others teasing her “nerdiness,” Cynthia tilted her head. “Yeah, I remember him. I beat him in a full battle so easily!” Ash rolled his eyes. Kukui simply stared between them.

Pikachu scampered in front of Steven, cooing. 

“Granite Cave.” Steven patted Pikachu’s head, glancing at Kukui. “Ash there got chased by a swarm of Arons.” Kukui simply sighed, slinging an arm over Ash’s shoulder and lightly berating him.

Ash grinned. “Thankfully you were there, Steven!”

“Wait, you just stumbled across…” Kukui trailed off. Pikachu squeaked, shrugging.

“Actually, Mr. Stone told us! He even invited us to dinner!”

“What.”

Pikachu snickered, tilting his head to decide where to go next. Steven asked, “Does Team Rocket still follow you around?”

“ _What._ ”

“Yep!” Lance and Diantha both rolled their eyes, trailing their fingers across the table. Kukui hugged Ash closer to himself, eyes fierce.

Pikachu ran across the table, waving to Leon. Leon stroked Pikachu’s tail, glancing at Kukui. “Did you watch the world championship tournament?”

“Yes…?”

“Good!” Lance facepalmed while the others chuckled. “I met Ash right after the final battle!”

Kukui stared at Ash. “You were there?”

“Mhm! Dynamaxing is so cool!” Ash exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Leon grinned, subconsciously doodling with a pen. Pikachu stared up at him, grinning.

“You got a Dynamax Band too-” Kukui cut himself off. Lance tilted his head. “Alright sure, why not.”

“Ash, your Gigantamax Pikachu fought against a Gigantamax Drednaw. Pikachu Gigantamaxed without even a Dynamax Band at first,” Leon flatly said, smiling when Pikachu chirped in excitement.

Ash shrugged.

“Wait, Pikachu can _Gigantamax_ ? Isn’t that a super rare thing? First the Z-move, now _this_?”

Ash shrugged again. 

“...Alright. Fine. It’s cool.” 

Pikachu laughed, hopping over to Diantha. Diantha picked him up by the sides with a grin before meeting Kukui’s gaze. “We met when Augustine wanted to research Mega Evolution!” 

“Ou?” Leon murmured, eyes gleaming. Everyone else stifled a snicker.

“Mega Evolution’s also really cool!”

Diantha grinned. “It’s nice you and your friends shared that chocolate cake slice with me.” Ash and Diantha shared a smile. “And then Pikachu battled my Gardevoir!” Pikachu waved.

“You battled _another_ champion?” Kukui blurted, turning Ash around to face him.

Ash sweatdropped. “We tried. Team Rocket interrupted us that first time.” Diantha nodded. “They’re nice and all-” Pikachu squeaked, deadpanning at Ash. “Well, at least they’re better than _everyone else_ on Team Rocket.” Cynthia glanced off. “Yeah, they can be annoying at times.”

Pikachu nodded, glancing at Lance. He padded over to the still sleeping Alder. Lance sweatdropped while the others snickered. 

“Yeah don’t worry, you won’t wake him,” Lance flatly said.

Kukui side-eyed Ash. “Sounds like a certain someone, hm?” Pikachu flatly cooed at him.

Ash rolled his eyes before explaining, “Yeah, I met Alder on Route 5. I battled him.” Kukui threw his hands up in exasperation. “I won because he uh, fell asleep?” Alder doesn’t even stir.

The others sweatdropped. “Of course.” 

Pikachu shrugged, trotting over to Ash and licking his paws. Silence.

“Seriously?” Lance blurted. Ash turned Pikachu around with an apologetic smile towards Lance.

“Sorry Lance, it’s not that Pikachu doesn’t like you-” 

“No, no, I get it.” Lance’s eyes turned serious. “Especially after… you know.”

“I don’t!” Ash said with a grin. He tapped Pikachu’s cheek. “As long as you’re alright with it, Pikachu, I’m alright with it!” 

Pikachu tilted his head, taking a step towards Lance. Ash nodded. Pikachu took another step. Ash rolled his eyes, nodding once more. Kukui peeked over at Lance, who blankly stared in front of him.

Pikachu tackled Lance, clinging to the clasp in front of his cape. Lance sweatdropped when everyone else laughed. Setting Pikachu in front of him, Lance absentmindedly scratched Pikachu’s belly, glancing at Ash.

“Lake of Rage. Team Rocket was forcing pokemon to evolve.” Ash blinked when Lance rolled his eyes. “I told you it was too dangerous to help, Ash, but I should have known better.”

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. “Well, you know me.” Kukui side-eyed Ash, nodding. Pikachu rolled his eyes, hopping onto Lance’s lap and peeking over the table.

“I do indeed.” Lance leaned back in his chair. “You got captured again, I got you out. We caught up to…”

“Gyarados! Now yours!” Ash sleepily grinned when Lance relaxed. “You took great care of Gyarados.” Lance stayed silent. Pikachu pawed at the blank pieces of paper on the table.

“Hey, that was a compliment, acknowledge it,” Kukui said with crossed arms. Ash side-eyed Kukui.

Lance smiled. “Thank you, Ash.” Kukui blinked. Leon smirked at Lance, who rolled his eyes. Ash deadpanned between them, covering a small yawn. Pikachu’s ears perked up.

“Wait, does this mean you’ve travelled through _all_ of the regions?” Kukui asked. 

“Yeah, competed in their leagues as well.” Pikachu chirped in affirmation, hopping back onto the table and next to Ash.

Kukui took a sharp breath. “And knowing you… how many evil organizations have you… encountered?” 

Ash laid a hand on Pikachu’s head. 

“All.” Ash glanced over at Lance with a raised eyebrow. “You think I’m joking? I’m not. He already had _multiple_ encounters with rangers and police, of course he’s gonna get himself involved in defeating crime.” Kukui side-hugged Ash, nearly squishing Pikachu in between them.

The tension built up. 

“Seriously, Ash, what is your life? You’ve met royalty. You’ve met all the professors. You probably saw and helped all the legendaries already, considering you’re the so-” Lance cut himself off, eyes wide. Pikachu tilted his head, tail flicking

“What.” Kukui hugged Ash tighter.

The tension built up.

Ash laughed, cheerfully saying, “Remember the times I almost died? Oh, or all the times I did die? Arceus must be so conflicted over me!” Pikachu’s ears wilted. Kukui flinched, leaning back against his chair.

The tension built up.

“Wha- the more I learn about you, the less I know about you, Ash,” Kukui said, dragging a hand over his face. “Who are you, Ash?” Snuggling closer to Ash, Pikachu chirped.

“Oh, I’m Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! I’m also called Satoshi!” After a pause, Ash listed, “I’m the Chosen One, Orange League Champion, an aura user, King of the Sea, King of Pokelantis, technically the leader of the Kanto battle frontier I guess, human embodiment of will, hero of ideals, Bond Phenomenon user, Ultra Guardian member but you knew that, Alola Champion but you also knew that, and now a research assistant!”

Silence.

“Ahehe, yeah, I have a lot of titles now that I think about it!” Ash said, stroking Pikachu’s back. As everyone stared at him, Ash yawned, burying his face against Pikachu’s fur.

“I need some time.” Kukui stood up, stepping out. Ash lazily waved. 

“That was fun, what do you guys want to talk about now?” Ash asked, brushing against Pikachu’s tail. 

Lance stayed silent.

“What have you been up to these days, sweetie?” Cynthia asked right back, twirling her hair. 

“Oh you know, being a research assistant.” Pikachu flatly chirped, and Ash giggled.

Diantha examined her nails. “Wow, keep this up and maybe you’ll become an actor as well!”

Ash shrugged. “I tried that in Unova. Not exactly my thing.” He yawned again, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, sorry, I visited dad and my Alola pokemon, I must be more used to Alola time…” Lance smiled as Pikachu yawned as well, nodding.

“Isn’t it really early in the morning over there?” Steven softly asked.

“Oh did I hear that right?” Steven met Lance’s eyes, already deadpanning. “Where did the rock-”

Steven shoved Lance, causing all of them to laugh. Ash smiled.

Pikachu curled up, nodding. “Yeah, but don’t worry, I already ate breakfast! I’m just… tired.” The others all glanced at each other, eyes apologetic.

“...I think we all know how that feels.” Leon murmured, setting down his origami Charmander. “Do you want my cape as a blanket?”

The others all smirked. “Take me home~,” Diantha said. They all laughed.

“I appreciate it, but no thanks,” Ash said, smiling. He leaned forward, resting his chin on top of Pikachu. “Honestly, you can all stop being so cautious talking about my adventures. Especially you, Lance.” 

Steven flicked his pen at Lance, who flushed in embarrassment, sinking in his chair. “Goof,” the others murmured.

Mock-glaring back at them, Lance flatly said, “Welcome home.” While they laughed, Lance glanced back to Ash. “You were saying?”

Ash hugged Pikachu closer to himself, yawning. “He deserves to know.” He grinned, tracing Pikachu’s stripes. “Though I did do a lot in Alola as well.”

“You did.”

Ash grinned at Lance. “Thank-” Lance blinked. Pikachu’s ears perked up.

The door opened. Kukui balanced a few boxes of takeout. “Who wants to test out their Bite attack?”

Everyone groaned, and Kukui laughed.

Pikachu ran forward and stole a few ketchup packets as Ash reached for a slice of pizza. He laughed when the others rolled Alder away from them.

“I thought you already ate breakfast,” Lance joked, rolling over on his chair. Kukui sighed, nodding.

Ash, already halfway done with the slice, sheepishly nibbled at it. “Yeah. But I do eat everything.”

“Unlike blondie,” Steven noted, pressed against the wall. Ash immediately glanced at Pikachu on the table. There was bright red lipstick of ketchup on his face.

“What did you say?” Cynthia yelled from across the room, bouncing an orange up and down. “I’ve got a ninja!” Ash and Kukui exchanged a glance.

Diantha dramatically sighed. “Quiet down! Children chill!”

Almost immediately, everyone chimed in, “Yessiree, Horsea!” Ash rolled his eyes before joining in the laughter. Tilting his head, Pikachu hopped over to the edge of the table.

Leon stared over the room as if debating how to get to the other side. “Hey, can someone pass me a slice?”

Ash stifled a laugh, rolling around the table on his chair and ignoring Kukui’s “Ash used Agility!”.

“And I thought _my_ sense of direction was bad.” Pikachu ate all of his ketchup, side-eyeing Ash with a flat chirp.

Kukui rolled next to Ash, nudging his shoulder. “Your sense of direction could be just as bad. Do I have to _Pursuit_ -”

“Hey!” 

They all laughed. Pikachu rolled his eyes, hopping onto Ash’s lap.

Raising his slice of pizza, Leon cheered. “Cha!” Diantha rolled her eyes.

“Cake!” Lance, Cynthia, and Steven said in unison.

Ash yawned, eyes drooping. Pikachu curled on Ash’s lap as he began to drift off. 

Lance rolled over to Kukui. “This is the time we tell all the reasons why we would _not_ be here today without Ash, all the way from evil organizations to legendaries. The point is-”

“Joe?” everyone else asked, causing Pikachu to sweatdrop.

Eyebrow twitching, Lance quietly hissed, “Can I talk?” The others chuckled, high fiving each other. “Anyways, Kukui, you ready?” Alder snored. Everyone sweatdropped. “Yes, even about Team Plasma. Looker told me.” Lance glanced over at Alder. “Unlike Alder, he did the math.” The others snickered.

“Wha- Ok you know what?” Kukui nodded, eyes determined. Pikachu nuzzled Ash’s chest before hopping onto the table, nodding. “Let’s do this.”

“ _Try_ to keep the volume down for Ash’s sake, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Partial inspiration here!](https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/615124058630209536/i-have-many-names-tv-tropes) And partial inspiration from Arkyz66!  
> The champions are all utter dorks, and you can’t change my mind.  
> Hope everyone's week has been good, if not alright!


End file.
